Don't Go, My Love
by Little Puff
Summary: Della is fianlly engaged to Perry after all these years. However, will Della survive before they even say the I do's? Please R&R! This is my first story ever.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

**Don't Go My Love**

The case Perry had taken took longer than usual, and it had left Perry and Della exhausted. The reason why Perry had taken the case was the same as it was for every case he took: He knew his client was innocent. Of course, Perry had been right, but proving it had been the extremely hard part. This case had been more complex than most they had ever worked, and everyone on Perry's team was glad that it was finally over. Perry was too because now he could spend more time with Della.

"Well, my darling," Perry said, putting the last few notes from the case in a manila folder. "What do you say we go and get something to eat?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Perry," Della said as she saved the document she had been working on. The new computer that Perry had gotten her for the office was so wonderful she did not know how she had ever lived without one before. "Let me just shut this down."

"Della, I must admit that I am kind of jealous," Perry said staring at her from his desk.

"Why," Della asked, turning from the computer screen to look at him. The look on her face showed pure disbelief.

"Ever since I got you that computer, you have been paying more attention to it instead of me. I have half a mind to take it back!"

"Why, Perry Mason, you surprise me," Della said laughing as she crossed the room to get her coat off the coat rack. "Now, you know I love you, and you are not taking that computer back. If I come in tomorrow and it's gone, there will be Hell to pay!"

Perry laughed. "Alright," he said, standing up and crossing the room to get his own coat. "But if you keep spending more time with that computer than me, YOU'LL have Hell to pay!"

"Deal, Mister Mason."

Then they kissed. They were such a cute couple, and everybody who was anybody knew it. Everyone was always so surprised to hear that they were not married. Perry would always say, "Don't blame me, I've proposed _five_ times. She turned me down flat every time."

Della would always blush after he would say it. She would constantly ask herself why she _had not_ married Perry. Della would shrug it off and reason with herself that she did not want to ruin what she had with Perry. She was happy the way they were. Or was she? She often did wonder what it would be like to wake up in the mornings by his side, to be around him all night, and then go to bed with him. What did it matter, they were always together anyway, except for the bed part.

Perry could feel Della kissing him, but he had a gut feeling she was not really there. He found she did that a lot nowadays.

"Della," he asked pulling away.

Della still had her eyes closed as she responded, "Huh?"

"Where are you, my love?"

Della opened her eyes to see Perry smiling at her. She had to confess to him now. "I was thinking of us."

"Oh," Perry said, his eyebrows rising slightly. "What about us?"

"Perry, I don't know how to ask this, but…"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me, darling?"

Perry stood there frozen to the spot. His eyebrows went up as far as they could physically go. If his eyebrows could go the physical equivalence of how he felt, his eyebrows would be resting on the top of his head. His insides felt funny, and his bad knee felt like it could give way any moment. His mouth was dry as he asked, "Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"Yes, Perry," Della said looking him straight in the eye. "I've put this off for so long, and I can't come up with a very good reason why. I've always told myself it was to protect you and your career. I've always told myself that it was because I didn't want to ruin what we had, but now I want us to be together. To hell with what everyone else says. I'm tired of living according to everyone else!"

"Della, my love," Perry said taking her face in his hands looking very serious. "I have been saying to hell with everyone for years, and you're now just catching on to why?"

"Oh, shut up, Perry, and say you'll marry me," Della almost shouted now taking his face in her own hands.

"I'll marry you, Della Street, like I've been wanting to for some forty odd years."

They leaned in and started kissing passionately, until the phone rang. Perry walked to his desk, and looked at the line that was flashing: It was Ken.

"Ken, for your sake this better be good," Perry answered before Ken could say hi.

"Well, jeez, Perry," came Ken's stunned voice. "I didn't mean to disturb you if you were busy."

"That's ok, Ken," Perry said in what he hoped was an apologetic voice. "Go ahead; what did you want to say?"

"Well, your doctor called me and asked me if I would check up on you and see how you are doing?"

"What!"

"So," Ken said taking on the tone nurses usually used when talking to a healing patient. "How are we doing?"

"_We_ are fine, Ken," Perry said slowly getting aggravated.

"Well, have we taken our medication?"

"Della made sure _we _took our medication."

Perry looked over at Della who was wearing a confused look on her face. He mouthed, "I'm sorry" before he heard Ken start talking again.

"Now, when we get home we should get into bed and rest."

"You first, Ken!"

At that Perry slammed the phone down on its base, and marched towards Della.

"What was that about, Perry," Della asked, as she stared at the receiver thinking she saw a crack in the plastic where he hung it up so hard.

"That was Ken," Perry answered grabbing Della's elbow and leading her out the door. "He was playing doctor."

"What's the big hurry," Della asked, almost tripping over the threshold.

"I'm trying to get out before Ken calls back and wants to know why _we _are so cranky."

Della didn't have time to ask what he meant by "we" as Perry waved down a taxi and shoved her inside.

**Perry Mason**

Perry had the cab driver take him and Della to a very romantic restaurant called _Enamor_ to celebrate their engagement. They were seated by a window which looked out to the sunset. It was the perfect place. Perry had apologized earlier for roughly shoving Della in the cab, and knew that was not a good way to start off an engagement. She had accepted because she never had been able to stay mad at Perry no matter what he had done to her.

She enjoyed herself immensely. They talked and laughed nonstop, they ate great food and drank the best wine the place had to offer (Perry refused to have anything less than the best for his future wife), and they danced a couple of numbers. Della could see Perry was enjoying himself as well. He was so young and fun; he did not act like a guy who had had knee surgery. They had the most wonderful evening, and she wished it would never end.

After they left the restaurant, Perry insisted they go on a moonlit stroll through the park just to finish off the best night of his life right.

"Perry, it's freezing out here," she argued pulling her coat up more around her face.

"Well, I'm not cold here," Perry said shrugging off his coat and wrapping her in it. "There, as snug as a bug in a rug."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Della said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, no," Perry said twisting her around to face him. "Since you are my fiancé, I will not settle anymore for just a mere peck on the cheek."

He took her by the shoulders and thrust her into him, kissing her passionately for it seemed forever.

When they finally broke apart, Della whispered, "It might be worth my while to marry you after all, Perry."

Perry laughed, "Alright, let's go."

As they slowly walked through the park hand in hand, Perry suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, darling," Della asked as she looked around at him.

"Nothing it's just I think I left my wallet in the right pocket of my coat. Could you check and see if it's still there for me?"

"Sure, Perry," Della said, digging into the right pocket of his coat. All of a sudden she froze as she felt something, but it did not feel like any wallet she had ever felt before. She slowly pulled it out and stared at it. It was a ring box. She looked at him in surprise before he said, "Go on and open it."

With trembling fingers, Della opened it to find the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was just the right size of stone for her hand, not too big and not too small. It had a silver band with a round, brilliant cut diamond set in it. It was the most dazzling thing to see in the moon light.

"Oh, Perry," Della whispered absolutely breathless. "I don't…"

"Allow me," Perry said, taking the ring from her trembling fingers. "I have been waiting to put this ring on you for forty some years."

"Really," Della said, unable to take her eyes off it. "You've had it all this time?"

"Uh-huh," Perry said not taking his eyes off Della. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it," She said beaming up at Perry. "Thank you, darling."

Then they kissed again. They were both enjoying this moment so much that neither of them noticed that someone in the shadows liked Della's new ring too.

"Let's go, sweetheart," Perry said, taking Della's elbow and leading her up the sidewalk. As her ring flashed in the moon light so did the shadowed person's knife. As Perry and Della walked up the sidewalk carefree, the person in the shadows walked fast because he had murder on his mind. As they walked he walked getting closer and closer until the shadowed figure was in striking distance. As Della's scream pierced the night, Perry tried to pull her away, but it was too late. The shadow plunged his knife into her side, and ripped her ring off her finger. As quickly as he had appeared, the shadow was gone.

"DELLA!"

Perry caught her as she sank to the ground. Blood covered her blouse, both his and her coats, and it was on Perry's hands. She was choking for air. She was losing so much blood. Perry took off his suit jacket and tried to use it as a tourniquet to stop Della from bleeding out more. She was weak and slowly dying. She could barely stay awake.

"Della, my love," Perry quietly talked to her. "Please don't go to sleep."

When she did not respond, Perry yelled, "Someone help! Please, someone help her!"

Just then a woman came running up to him. Perry whirled around, "Call 911, please. She's been stabbed!"

As the woman got out her cell phone, Della whispered, "Perry?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, Perry."

"It's not your fault, Della. I'm going to get that damn jerk if it's the last thing I do, I promise you that."

"Perry, I love you."

"I love you too, but don't exert yourself. You'll be fine you'll see. Tell you what, for our honeymoon, I'll let you pick the place, okay? I'll let you decide everything, and we'll take the damn computer with us if that will make you happy."

Della laughed but soon stopped since it hurt her. She looked at Perry and smiled, "What if I don't make it?"

"You will, Della," Perry said almost begging. "You have too. What will I ever do without you?"

"I don't know."

"Sir," the woman said to Perry over his shoulder. "The ambulance is about five minutes away."

"Good, thank you."

"Don't leave me, Perry," Della whispered, slowly sliding in and out of consciousness. "Don't let me go."

"I won't, sweetheart," Perry said holding her hand with one of his, then applying pressure to her wound with the other. "I won't ever let you go."

With that she smiled and closed her eyes. The grip she had had on Perry's one hand slackened. The smile she had worn seconds before, the smile Perry simply adored was slowly melting off her face.

"Della," Perry asked, trying to stir a little life into her. "Please don't go, my love."

At that moment Perry heard the sirens of an ambulance come driving into the park. He knew Della did not have much time left. When the paramedics ran towards them with a stretcher, Perry hoarsely called out, "Please hurry!"

The paramedics loaded Della on the stretcher and hoisted her into the ambulance. Perry climbed in after them looking at Della as they hooked her up to the oxygen mask.

_Please be okay,_ Perry thought to himself, staring at Della as though he willed her to be okay.

The ride to the hospital seemed like an eternity of torture. Every beep that went off Perry jumped, every bump the ambulance hit Perry glanced at one of the paramedics to make sure Della was okay, and every time a paramedic checked his pulse with Della's, Perry thought he was going to say she was gone. It was the most heart-wrenching six minutes of his life. When they finally pulled up to the hospital emergency entrance, Perry jumped out of the vehicle with the strength and agility of a much younger man.

"I'm sorry, sir," a tall, thin, balding doctor said who met them at the entranceway. "This is as far as you're allowed to come."

"But I have to be with her," Perry said, struggling to fight the doctor off him.

"Sir, there is nothing you can do for her now," the doctor said in an attempt to calm Perry down.

At those words, Perry stopped fighting and watched as Della disappeared behind a pair of double doors. The doctor was right; this was all he could do for Della. After all their years together, after all of the danger, after all the crimes, and after all the love; he could not help her now.

As Perry stood there staring at the place where Della had disappeared, the doctor placed his hand on Perry's shoulder and said softly, "I'll show you where you can wait."

"My name is Doctor Pete Jackson, by the way," Jackson said gesturing Perry toward a chair. "I didn't hear your name."

"That's because I didn't say it," Perry said accepting the gesture to sit down. "I'm Mason, Perry Mason."

"Oh, yes, Mister Mason," Jackson said, peering down at Perry through his perfectly round glasses. "I've heard much about you."

Perry did not acknowledge him. He was so tired of everybody saying that. How much could people possibly hear?

"I take it then that was your secretary," Jackson pushed.

"That _is_ she, and she is not _just_ my secretary," Perry replied very annoyed by now.

"Oh, well," Jackson said, looking slightly like he had been hit by Perry instead of just getting told off by him. "I apologize, Mister Mason. I did not mean anything by it."

Perry remained silent. He just wanted to know if Della was going to be alright.

Doctor Jackson turned to walk away.

"Doctor Jackson," Perry said loudly before the doctor had a chance to walk away and never be seen again. "Will you let me know how Della is doing? That's my girl in there. I can't lose her."

Jackson looked slightly surprised by Perry's statement. After all he had read in the paper about this hard-bitten Defense Attorney, here he was in the flesh, close to tears because 'his girl' was hanging on by a thread, and he did not want to lose her.

"I will, Mister Mason."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Jackson."

Jackson looked in Perry's big, round, blue eyes, nodded, and walked away.

**Perry Mason**

For the next four hours, Perry walked every inch of that hospital. He had not heard a word from Doctor Jackson since they had said goodbye four hours earlier, which Perry supposed was a good thing which meant Della may be doing alright. On the other hand, Perry would have at least liked to know how she was doing. Perry finally took his seat, and waited for a nurse or a doctor to come out and inform him. Another hour later, Doctor Jackson walked out toward Perry with an unreadable look upon his face.

"Well," Perry asked, slightly out of breath because his heart was racing so fast. "Is she going to be alright?"

Jackson looked at him a couple of minutes and replied, "She is going to be fine."

Perry was so glad he nearly fell to the floor in tears. He was so shocked he could not speak. "When can I, when can I…," he stammered.

"Now if you wish," Jackson said, gesturing towards the doorway he had just come from. "She may still be asleep."

Perry nodded his thanks and literally jogged to the room where they were keeping Della. Perry looked at the medium sized, black letters that read 311, and timidly opened the door.

Della was lying on the bed motionless. She was pale and her hair was slightly messed up from being in a cap during surgery. She was not hooked to anything which was a good sign. Perry pulled a chair up next to her bed and took a seat. He gently took her right hand, and then he started to cry uncontrollably.

He must have cried nonstop for about fifteen minutes before he felt Della move. He looked up at her to see her trying to open her eyes. When she did the first person she saw was Perry, and he would have had it no other way.

"Perry," she was barely able to say. "What happened?"

"My love," Perry said kissing the back of her hand. "You were stabbed. I almost lost you, sweetheart."

He started to cry again. Della reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Perry chuckled, "Good, I wouldn't want to get rid of you anyway."

She smiled as she laid back on the pillows and closed her eyes.

Perry stayed with her all night, all the next day, and all that week, only taking breaks to go home, shower, and change his clothes. He had his meals brought up to him in Della's room, and she would sometimes have enough of an appetite to eat a bite of his food. If all went well, Della could come home tomorrow.

"Well, Miss Street," Doctor Jackson said peering down at her charts. "You seem to be doing fine. Tomorrow we'll run an x-ray on you to make sure there are no internal complications. If we find nothing wrong you are free to leave. However, today I want you to get plenty of rest. Don't strain yourself too much or you may have to stay here another week."

"Well, in that case," Della said, pulling the blankets up to her middle. "I won't move a muscle."

Perry beamed at her. He was starting to get the old Della Street back. All this week she had been too tired and in too much pain to enjoy herself like she usually did. Now however, she was more bright and cheerful.

"I'll make sure she sits still, Jackson," Perry joked taking Della's right hand in his. "I'll make sure she's good."

"You do that, Perry."

Jackson walked out leaving Perry and Della by themselves. Just then Perry's phone rang. After what had happened to Della, Perry went out the next day and bought himself a cell phone. He hated the looks of them, big and bulky, but they were becoming more essential as technology advanced, and Della's stabbing had awakened Perry to the dangers of not possessing one.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Perry," came Ken's voice from the other end. "How is Della today?"

"Oh she's fine, Ken," Perry said looking at Della who smiled. "She may be leaving tomorrow."

"That's great!"

Ken had been as worried as Perry had been when Della had been stabbed. He was there almost every day checking in or waiting with Della while Perry went home and cleaned up. Perry was so grateful to Ken for helping him take care of his girl. He had mentioned it to Ken once before, and Ken had responded by saying Della felt just like a mother, and that he could not abandon her. Perry's respect for Ken was given an extra boost that day.

"Well, I'll let you go, Ken," Perry said. "The patient needs her rest."

"Okay," Ken replied. "Tell her I hope she gets out tomorrow. Will you give me a call when she does?"

"Absolutely, Ken."

"Thanks, Perry."

_Click_ and he was gone.

"Well, Ken sends his love and…"

Perry stopped when he looked at Della and saw she had fallen asleep.

**Perry Mason**

"Well, everything looks great, Della," Jackson said as he looked at the x-rays. "No problems from what I can see. You're free to go."

"Thank you so much," Della said as she patted Jackson on the arm.

"You're welcome, Miss Street."

Perry looked at Jackson for a moment before finally saying, "Thank you for taking care of my girl."

"You're welcome, Mister Mason, and besides," Jackson said, crossing his arms and staring at Perry. "What makes you think she's your girl?"

"I've been trying to get her for the past forty years," Perry said crossing his own arms. "After all that time, I better be able to call her my girl."

"That sounds fair," Jackson said winking at Della who giggled.

"Well, we're off," Perry said helping Della on with her coat.

"Okay, be careful," Jackson said as he walked them to the exit. "Just remember, if there is any problems no matter how big or small, you'll call me no matter what time."

"We promise," both of them said at the same time. Laughing they left the hospital behind them.

**Perry Mason**

"Ken, she's out," Perry told his friend before he could say hello.

"That's great because I have some news for you which you won't believe, and I have a gift for the both of you too."

"Okay," was all that Perry could say because Ken had said it so fast and with such enthusiasm. "When do you want to share this big news, and give us our gift?"

"Want dinner? That's where we usually settle things anyway."

"Della," Perry said turning to look at her sitting in the passenger's seat. "Do you feel up to going out to dinner with me and Ken?"

"A night out with my boys," Della asked looking purely thrilled. "Absolutely, where are we eating?"

"Ken wants to eat at _Enamor,_ do you want that?"

All of the images of the last time she and Perry ate at _Enamor_ came back, but she pushed it aside and hoped her voice did not give away her fears. "Sure that sounds great."

"Alright, Ken, we'll see you at seven."

Perry hung up the phone and glanced back at Della who was staring out the windshield with a blank expression on her face. Perry knew she was thinking the same thing he was, the night when Della was almost taken away from him. The night which had started out so perfect yet ended so wrong.

"Della, I'm sorry."

Della looked around at Perry who was not looking at her but concentrating on driving. "Why are you sorry for?"

"I suggested taking a walk. If we hadn't gone for that walk when you told me you were cold and didn't want to go I should've listened and not made you. If it hadn't of been for me you would have never gotten stabbed."

Della was stunned by Perry's sudden apology. She wished she could slide over to him like she could have in his old car. Now they made the driver's seat and the passenger's seat separated which sucked in a time like this.

"Oh, Perry," Della said trying to comfort him. "Nothing is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. I blame the guy who did it. That's the only person I blame."

Perry glanced over at her and wished too that the seats were not separated. "Thank you," He said starting to get misty eyed.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Della said taking his right hand. "Now, let's hurry and get cleaned up because for the first time in days I am starving!"

Perry laughed, "Now there is the Della I know!"

**Perry Mason**

They got cleaned up and at exactly seven met up with Ken at _Enamor_. They were seated at their table in time. All the while Ken was as jumpy as a Mexican Jumping Bean. He fidgeted the entire time they had been seated and had placed their order.

Annoyed Perry final asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"Okay, Perry, Della," Ken said all excited. "I have been dying to tell you this all day!"

"Well, for Heaven's Sake, Ken," Della chimed in now, "what is it?"

"We got him," Ken whispered grinning from ear to ear.

"Who," both Perry and Della said at the same time.

"What do you mean 'who'?" Ken asked. This time it was his turn to be annoyed. "Della's attacker, who else would I be talking about?"

Both Perry and Della were stunned.

"How, Ken," Perry asked, he was in complete awe of the young attorney.

"It was funny actually," Ken said his big grin coming back into place. "As he was running away from the crime scene he tripped over a tree root, dropped the bloody knife, which was Della's blood, and people saw this and are willing to testify, and the ring fell out of his pocket."

At that time, Ken pulled out the ring Perry had given to Della on that frightening night, the ring which both Perry and Della was sure was gone forever.

"I believe you have a fiancé to give this to," Ken said waving in front of Perry's face.

Perry took the ring and at the same time he muttered, "Thank God for the tree roots that grow up out of the ground." He turned to Della, took her left hand, and asked again, "Della, will you marry me?"

Della looked at the ring placed once again on her finger and breathed, "Yes I will."

Before they went in to kiss, however, Della looked very seriously at Perry and asked, "We don't have to go on a walk do we?"

Perry laughed, "Not on your life."

Not taking notice of an embarrassed Ken, they kissed passionately for quite sometime with no shame.

**Perry Mason**

"Della, what are you doing," Perry called from his beach chair on their patio over to the table that was in their dining room.

They were at a Spa and Resort in Hawaii where they were enjoying their honeymoon. Della had yet to join him on the patio the whole day, and this was their second day. Every morning when Perry had gotten up she was at the table, and every evening before they went to bed, she was at the table. He was starting to regret what he had told Della when she had been lying helpless and dying on that sidewalk.

"I have to check my e-mail and I have to catch up with my work for the office," Della explained pecking away at the keyboard. "You said I could."

"I know I did," Perry said rolling his eyes. "Now I wished I hadn't."

Della walked out on the patio and sat down in the beach chair next to him. "I love you, Perry. You know that, right?"

"I know that, sweetheart," Perry said beaming at her. "I love you too, but I still hate that damn computer."

They leaned in and kissed with the sun setting behind them.


End file.
